Dr. Blood Day
This event takes place in the series' climax after Dr. Blood reveals himself to every robot with the intent of taking over the Moon and the Earth. Background The MegaBlood, piloted by Bolts, tries to break into the arena to start the first part of Dr. Blood's plan after Dr. Blood reintroduces himself.Blood Rising Garry tries to settle it in a peaceful manner, but fails. Soon, the Lunar Police try to deal with the situation, but the MegaBlood proves too formidable. Civi-Bots scatter across the arena and the city in fear. Blip, Helsing V, Mot Bot and the Schleprechauns are in the Schleprechauns' Lair and see the mayhem, so they prepare to deal with the situation. The MegaBlood breaks through the dome and stomps his way towards the scattering Civi-Bots. The police make one last attempt to shoot down the robot, but fail. Tigrr Jaxxon runs to the Thunderbolts Headquarters and panics, causing Welder to panic as well. Steve tells the two that the only people who can stop the MegaBlood was them. He tells Tigrr to round up every team in the Lunar League. Meanwhile, Blip, Mot Bot and Helsing storm Dr. Blood's Lair and take out some of his Blood Bots only to be outnumbered. The Schleprechauns come to assist and defeat the reinforcements using electric rods. However, Dr. Blood escapes with the Black Box and falls into the caves below. They free a captive Saedee and decide to save everyone in the arena (but without the Schleprechauns, who could only do one act of heroism per day). Back at the arena, Steve leads the league into battle to face the MegaBlood and an army of Blood Bots, just summoned by Dr. Blood, who was floating in the air. Unfortunately, the Blood Bots have been protected against water weapons and the Lunar League is losing. Dr. Blood then declares he has triumphed, but Blip, Saedee, Helsing and Mot Bot interrupt his moment of triumph. Blip calls in an army of Jango-3000s, which weaken the Blood Bots' defences against water rifles. The League then shoots them down one by one, leaving only the MegaBlood and the maniacal doctor. Blip tells Dr. Blood that it's over, but Dr. Blood uses the Black Box to make everyone fall asleep, except Bolts, Saedee and Blip in order to keep things tidy. Before Blip could make a final stand, Dr. Tommy arrives.Pandemonium The two doctors then place a bet on the fate of the moon on their two secret weapons, Blip and Bolts. The two robots then begin to fight to the death. Mid-fight, Blip tries to tell his former friend it doesn't have to be like this, but Bolts thought otherwise. The latter defeats Blip, leaving him unconscious, but thinks he was pulling a gag. Dr. Blood thinks he wins, but once Bolts realizes he killed him, he bursts into tears, enraging Blood. Blip fortunately gets up and climbs up to meet Bolts. The latter is overjoyed and they take down incoming Blood Bots. Seeing that his plan has failed, Dr. Blood holds Saedee hostage via MegaBlood, where she accidentally admits her feelings for Blip. Upon doing so, Blip is able to control his powers. Saedee eventually frees herself and as a last resort, Dr. Blood uses the MegaBlood to run to the anti-matter plant and shoot it, risking the moon itself. He explains he'll do anything to beat Tommy. Blip uses his Super Mode to pummel the MegaBlood and throw it back to the arena, ending the chaos. Dr. Blood is rusted by Dr. Tommy, but D-Gor carries him away with a ship. As Dr. Blood retreats, he declares he will return. The event was caused by the repercussions of Blip calling Bolts a screw-up, which then after, Bolts storms off and gets caught by Dr. Blood.Final Conflict References Category:Events